See You Soon
by novocainecolby
Summary: Wendy wasn't on the Tenrou Team. She's horrified when she finds out they went missing, and becomes the reason Fairy Tail is still a guild. Soon, she can't cope with it and leaves. Getting into a battle with an enemy too strong, she's about to die but two other dragon slayers find her. Will Wendy be angry at their interference or begin travelling with them? (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. Summary

_Wendy Marvell didn't become Mest Gryders partner for the S-Class challenge. Left behind with everyone else, Wendy struggles to cope with the loss of her best friends as and guild mates. When she turns 13, she becomes the reason Fairy Tail earns money, always going out on missions. When she's 15, she starts drinking and soon gives up and leaves the guild, to the remaining members horror._

 _Vowing to become stronger, Wendy learns new magic across Fiore, and gets into a fight with a strong dark Mage. After a long and painful battle, as she's on the brink of death she performs a Sky Dragon Roar. Immediately after she collapses against a tree, her body finished. Shadows attack the mage and she's invited to join a new guild which will end up becoming the best in Fiore, but isn't anywhere near as warm and welcoming as Fairy Tail._

 _What's the worst thing that could happen?_

 **important:**

 **When the Tenrou team leave, Romeo and Wendy are 11 & 12, meaning when the time skip ends and GMG starts, they're both 18 & 19 - Wendy being the same age as Sting+Rogue. Chelia will be 19 years old too in this & Asuka will be the same age as in the anime.**

 **Not everything that happens in manga/anime will be the same as my fanfic but I'll try my best to make it as real as possible.**

 **I don't proofread every chapter so ignore any spelli mistakes please.**

 **If anything seems a bit off it's because I'm still catching back up with Fairy Tail, but I only have around 27 episodes left as of right now so it should be finel**

 **Not all characters are going to be the same as the anime/manga** **\- I'm portraying how I think they'd act. (This mainly goes for side characters but please don't comment saying how 'Rogue wouldnt act like that.' I know that.**

 **Please enjoy, I spent a lot of time on this!**


	2. 01

**1.724 words**

 **please leave feedback as I'm not sure if this is good :)I'll update in the next few days, probably Thursday or Friday**

 **romeo: aged 11**

 **wendy: aged 12**

* * *

 **Wendy's p.o.v**

 **/ flashback - 3 years ago**

 ** _"Who do you think will become S-Class, Carla?" I asked, carrying her towards the guild with me. It was finally the day the S-Class trial began, and the whole guild was pumped, people had started setting bets already. It was between Natsu and Gray._**

 ** _"I'm not sure, someone might surprise us during the test," she replied thoughtfully._**

 ** _"I think they're all going to do well!" My eyes sparkled, excitement bubbling inside me._**

 ** _"Oi, Wendy!" Natsu yelled as I pushed open the guild doors. A smile spread across my face._**

 ** _"Good morning, minna! Are you excited?" I asked, sitting with them. "Yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu cheered._**

 ** _"Come on, brats, we have to head to the boat now!" Master yelled, kicking his door open._**

 ** _Natsu and Gray hugged me, saying they'll see me soon as a S-Class Mage. I didn't doubt them one bit._**

 ** _"Take care, Wendy, don't get into trouble and no dating!" Erza instructed, banging my head into her armour. "I-I won't, and of course, Erza-san!"_**

 ** _Finally I hugged Lucy tightly. "Ah, Wendy! I'm going to cry, I hope this doesn't take too long - I'm going to miss you so much." Lucy teared up._**

 ** _"Lucy-san, I hope you stay safe and have fun!" I let go and waved them off with anyone else who was awake at this time._**

 ** _"Wendy!" Romeo yelled, coming over and hugging me. "Hi, Romeo." I smiled, blushing._**

 ** _"I want Natsu-nii to win." His eyes shined with admiration for the Fire Dragon Slayer._**

 ** _"Yes," I spoke, staring at their blurred figures, wondering when I'd see them next, "me too."_**

 **/ flashback end /**

I sighed, burying my face into my arms. Romeo and I had just got back from a mission, we had just enough to pay the guild rent.

I remember the council coming to us and telling us the Tenrou team had been attacked. Alzack had to hold me back as I tried to shake one of the guards, begging them to tell me it was lies.

I threw my head back as I gulped down my second drink today. Macao was in shock when I first asked for a drink. That was 4 months ago.

"Wendy! You're only 15!" He had scolded, but soon gave in, saying only when someone was around to watch me.

Nobody was here right now. I finished my second drink and ended up on my ninth and I was a mess.

"Wendy?!" A voice yelled in surprise. My head shot up and I sucked a deep breath in as I saw someone approach me, but they had tripled.

It was Romeo. I'll admit, I was disappointed it was him. I wanted it to be Natsu. Gray. Lucy. I wouldn't mind Master Makarov finding me like in this state to be honest, because it'd mean they're safe.

"Hey, Romeo." I lay my head back in my arms. "I'd offer you some but it's gone. Macao locked the rest up." I laughed.

"It's 3am, why are you drinking?"

"Want to go on a job?" I ignored the question.

"R-right now? We can't! Nobody's around!" He sat beside me.

"That's a shame." I sighed. He handed me water, making me drink it before helping me get into one of the spare guild bedrooms.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome." He responded.

I fell asleep after staring at the ceiling for a while.

 **Normal p.o.v**

Romeo stared at Wendy long after she has fallen asleep. Why did she keep drinking? He ran a hand through his hair. It had grown a lot since the Tenrou Team had disappeared. That had been, what, 3 years ago? He was 11 at the time. He's 14 now, and he stared at Wendy's unconscious figure. He had liked her for so long - but he knew she didn't feel the same.

Her hair had grown longer than he remembered, and she never wore it tied up anymore. He remembered back to their last mission, how she was getting thrown around the place but wouldn't heal herself. She had used more attack spells than healing. When did that happen? He remembered the Wendy that hated the thought of fighting, who healed everyone, she still healed everyone but not herself.

And the outfits she used to wear, when did they change? Romeo couldn't remember. He wanted her happy, he knew she wasn't, no matter how hard she tried to be. Her Fairy Tail mark was always on show. Then he thought back to the previous Grand Magic Games - she had shocked everyone. Wendy had been one of the participants, he couldn't remember who else was on the team, but she had gone up against Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth - on her own. She was supposed to be paired with Laki, but Sting had taken her down quickly.

 **( flashback )**

 ** _The haunted look on Wendy as she saw Laki bleeding and in pain had silenced the arena. "You asshole." She had growled. "You knew she was finished with two punches but you kept going." Wendy walked over to Laki and had started healing her._**

 ** _Sting looked confused but a smirk covered his face as he tried to jump attack her, but the Sky Dragon Slayer turned around and kicked him in the face, hard. "Didn't your dragon teach you manners?" She taunted._**

 ** _Twenty minutes later, the Twin Dragons were defeated. Wendy barely used any power. "But.. You're.. So.. Small.." Sting gasped. Wendy stopped walking away. Her hair swayed as she turned around and glared down at him. "You don't underestimate your enemy, dumbass." She waved her hand, and they both grimaced waiting for pain, but instead they started healing. Everyone was in shock as she walked away, supporting Laki._**

 ** _We still lost that year, but nobody cared. "That was amazing!" Romeo had screamed as Wendy approached them after. She shrugged and sat on the edge of the balcony, staring at the next match. Sting and Rogue stared at her the whole day after the match. She noticed, but she didn't care._**

 **( flashback end )**

"Romeo, what happened to Wendy?" Carla asked, flying in.

"She was drinking.. Again." He replied, observing the exceed. Carla hadn't changed her look at all, but her personality had changed. A lot.

"Hey, Carla, do you think deep down, Wendy's the same as before?" He asked, surprising himself.

"No," Carla replied, "Wendy.. I don't know how, but that 12 year old we knew is gone. I told you this after she battled those Sabertooth guys."

Neither said it, but nobody prefers the older Wendy to the younger. Younger Wendy... Was more lively.

Wendy stirred a few minutes after that. "Eh? What am I doing in here?" She rubbed her head.

"You got drunk again.." Carla answered, disgusted. "Wendy, you need to stop!"

"Not this again." Wendy sighed. "Carla, I enjoy drinking, I told you this!"

"If you don't stop, you're going to destroy your magic! You'll be nothing but a joke, if you aren't already that!" The white exceed finally burst. Wendy and Romeo stared in shock. "Is that what you really think of me, Carla?" Wendy asked quietly.

"No, I-" Carla stuttered.

Wendy had already stood up, and had begun walking out. "Wendy!" Romeo yelled, jumping up and chasing after her.

"Master," Wendy spoke, approaching the guild master, who was surrounded by members who hadn't gone on missions. "Wendy, I told you to call me Macao!" He waved his hand. "But what can I do for you?" He smiled warmly.

Everyone's attention was now on Wendy. This made her feel better. "I.. I want to," she licked her lips, "I want to leave the guild."

Silence enveloped the small guild hall. "Y-you what?" Macao asked, hoping he heard wrong. "Wendy.." Romeo covered his mouth.

"I want to leave Fairy Tail." Wendy closed her eyes, willing herself to hold the tears back. "Wendy.. This is all my fault!" Carla flew in. "Please don't do this."

"I need to. Here, Macao-san," Wendy pulled a bag of money out and throwing it to him. "What-"

"Leftover money I kept from a few missions with Team Natsu. I.. Don't need it anymore." Wendy rubbed her arm where the Fairy Tail mark disappeared slowly.

Laki ran up to Wendy and pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you. Stay safe, Wendy." A few others hugged her and she slowly approached Romeo, falling into his arms. "Romeo," she mumbled, breaking down. "I might see you again and I might not, I don't know, but please never forget me. I love you so much and thank you for being there for me when I didn't appreciate it."

Wendy sucked in a deep breath and leaned in, kissing his forehead. She let her lips stay there for a while and Romeos eyes closed as tears started falling. "Wendy, please don't leave me."

She held onto him, finally realising how warm his arms were. Wendy hesitated but she finally let go. "Can I take a photo with you all once more?" Tears brimmed her eye as they all crowded in front of a lacrima camera set up on a pile of books. Romeo clung onto her as they all smiled. It went off twice.

Macao went over to it and gripped the photos im his hand, before handing one to Wendy. "Thank you for helping this guild so much." He spoke, pulling the small girl into a tight hug.

She hugged back before letting go. She turned to Carla. "Are you coming?" She asked softly, not knowing whether she wanted to hear the answer. "You baka, of course I'm coming!" Carla sat on Wendy's shoulders as she excited the guild, clutching the photograph.

"Goodbye, minna." Wendy looked at the crowd that had formed. "Wendy!" Romeo yelled. She turned, and her eyes widened as she saw them all pointing their hands towards the sky. "Don't forget us!" "I won't." She shook her head, her hair swaying.

She walked out the door and had packed her stuff, before heading towards the exit sign of Magnolia. As she walked out, she burst into tears again. "Wendy?! What's wrong?" Carla asked worriedly.

"I wasn't supposed to say goodbye." The 15 year old sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand as she kept walking.


	3. 02

**Hey ive been working on this since I uploaded the last chapter & I'm already starting to write the 3rd chapter fml. Thank you so much for the reviews and to anyone who read the last chapter I was so shocked I didn't expect people to actually LIKE this haha. Anyways, hope you all enjoy and there's a chance I can update tomorrow because I got most of the important shit out of the way here I think. Im sorry about all the timeskips / flashbacks, you probably won't see one for a while after the next chapter. ****Wendy/Sting/Rogue are now 17 years old. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Also I know some characters might not act like they do in anime :)**

 **Words without a/n: 1885**

 **Normal p.o.v**

 **(2 years later ((so 5 years after tenrou team disappeared)))**

Wendy had become much more powerful wizard the past 2 years. She had travelled around the country, practicing her own magic and learning pieces of others.

She hadn't yet joined another guild, a part of her was hoping Team Natsu would appear again. She knew it was impossible though.

"Wendy, are we switching town tomorrow?" Carla asked.

"No," Wendy answered, "I heard this town offers jobs to mages passing by. I need money for a new outfit."

She continued walking as if she didn't really care about anything. Carla wondered how Wendy was. They never spend oke about feelings, just where to train next.

"Wendy? Are you going to join a guild again?" Carla asked suddenly.

Wendy stiffened. "I don't know. It's been a while since I've been in one."

There was so many things Carla wanted to talk about, but Wendy had located the Mayors office, already headed for it. She knocked on the door and it creaked open as a bitterly sweet voice called her in.

"Hello! How can I help you?" The receptionist asked. "Um, I.. Heard that this town offered jobs to wizards who have no guild."

"Oh! Yes, we do-! Wait, aren't you Wendy Marvell, from Fairy Tail?" Her eyes widened in admiration.

"No, um, I left two years ago.." Wendy scratched her neck, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Oh! You should join another guild, I'd love to see you in action again." The receptionist cheerily handed her a sheet full of missions. The Sky Dragon Slayer scanned over the list. "Can I do this one? 'Get rid of a few bandits.' It sounds easy."

"Oh, Wendy-san, I think that might be for two or more people - we aren't sure of the number of opponents or level of power." She spoke, a frown line appearing.

"I'll be fine." Wendy insisted. The receptionist - who Wendy discovered was named Anna - made sure it was wrote down before wishing Wendy luck. "You should join a guild." Anna spoke up.

"Wendy, I think Anna is right, this is a bit much for you." Carla spoke up, worrying for the young woman. Wendy hadn't taken on a mission like this in years - the last time was probably with Natsu, when she was 11 and still a healer. "Hey, I'll be fine. I can handle this." Wendy had an excited glint in her eyes. It didn't offer much reassurance to her companion, she had a feeling this wouldn't turn out right.

 **Wendy's p.o.v**

I have to do this. The fact even Carla doubts me makes me feel like I have to do this on my own even more. I look down at my hand and notice its twitching slightly. "Hey, can you wait out here for a few minutes?" I asked her, slipping into the closest store. I managed to get away with buying some drinks, although the legal age is 18. **(according to the wiki its 15 but im making it 18)**

I walked out of the store, the bottle disguised as water. "Wendy. What is that?" Carla asked.

"Water." I answered, feeling my body relax. "It's alcohol, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Wendy.." She looked upset and again, disgusted. "Carla! I'm fine, honestly. Anyway, let's go do this mission."

I knew she'd disapprove, using me drinking as a reason not to, but I instantly ran off towards the location. "Oi, Wendy!" She yelled, chasing after me.

I continued to let her chase after me, running through a forest, stopping only when I arrived at the clearing. I was now breathless, sucking in lungfuls of air. Carla caught up with me, smacking me on the head.

"Where are these bandits supposed to be?" I frowned, looking around the area. There was a bunch of ruins around but nobody to be smelt or seen.

"Can you not smell them?" Carla asked. "No, I can barely hear either." I frowned. It was as if an ocean was inside my head, drowning out sounds.

"I can't smell anything, and I can barely hear." My frown deepened. This hasn't happened before.

"Wendy, look!" I turned around to see a figure walking forwards me. "Who are you?" I asked. They didn't reply, just looked up at me, tilted their head and suddenly flames surrounded me, digging into my skin. I screamed in shock, it was so sudden. From the corner of my eye I saw Carla fly to safety. They hadn't seen her.

My eyes widened in shock, but I quickly began self-healing. I used my dragon roar but it did nothing as they deflected it. "Who are you?" I repeated.

"Names aren't important when you'll be dead soon." A harsh voice snarled, and the ocean suddenly stopped before coming back stronger. I shouldn't of drinking before this, what was I thinking? I stood up and ran up close, punching them in the nose. They reeled back, before shooting out some fire out before it wrapped around my wrists and ankles.

I hissed, trying to summon up some wind, but it wouldn't work. "There's no point in trying, my magic will cancel out yours." They laughed.

"I won't give up though!" I replied angrily. Who were they? Is this the 'bandits'? There's only one person!

 **((35 mins later cause I suck at fight scenes lmfao))**

I screamed in agony as they pushed me down into the ground with gravity magic. I haven't been able to attack which is frustrating me.

They'd been attacking me with all the elements and I couldn't do anything except take it all. At one point they'd started cutting into me with some sort of blade made from fire.

"I'm bored of playing, I'm surprised you lasted this long. I'll remember you, child." They laughed and I screamed, sobbing for help as they used gravity magic again. They slowly started using more force. The fire was still wrapped around me like rope, burning against my skin.

"Carla! Get away from here!" I screamed, seeing her from the corner of my eye, horrified. The ocean had become a storm in my mind, taking over any thoughts that appeared to figure out how to escape. This was it. I was finished.

Wait, they can cancel my dragon slayer magic but not the other pieces I learned - they don't know about that. Maybe if I get them into shock I can attack properly. Slowly I felt the ocean blurring my thoughts calm.

I focused any power that wasn't my main into my hand, with it slowly lighting up and getting bigger. "What are you-"

I stood up. I breathed in, aware I was still crying before running up closer to them. I threw it at their face before jumping back a bit. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" I yelled. They flew into a tree.

I fell to my knees, leaning against a different tree. Most of my magic was gone, so I was nearly finished. I was now struggling to breath, that had taken too much of my magic. "How dare you?!" They screeched. They threw a knife made of flames at me and skinned it over my shoulder. I sobbed as I collapsed onto the floor.

Their hand started glowing as they created magic power to finish me off. I didn't want it to end like this, I never got to say goodbye to Romeo.

Suddenly a shadow shot through their shoulder. "What?!" They screamed out. They thought I had done it so they attacked me again, making me curl up.

"Stop it, that wasn't me!" I sobbed, wanting the pain to end. There was more rustling and then a yell followed by a thud before silence fell.

"Oi, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked, kneeling down in front of me. I couldn't speak, and I could barely see who it was. I passed out from pain, but the last thing I saw was bright blue eyes and the last thing I felt was being lifted up

 **Normal p.o.v**

"Rogue do you hear that?" Sting asked his companion. They'd been walking through some village on a mission when suddenly a scream was heard from the forest.

"Let's go see what's wrong. Lector, Frosche, head immediately back to the hotel. No detours." Rogue instructed and they both ran towards the sound.

"Shit," Sting spoke, stopping in shock as a huge amount of magic was felt. They ran forward and saw a girl around their age on the floor, beaten up and crying. "Sting, that's Wendy from-"

"Fairy Tail." Sting finished. How did she get this badly beaten up when she positively radiated power during the GMG two years ago? She had beaten the Twin Dragons within 25 minutes, the only person who ever had. Seeing her like this just pissed him off.

Neither of them had been heard or spotted yet. They stood behind a tree and watched Wendy stand up after being held by flames. There were burn marks all around her arms. She was still crying but quickly got up close and physically attacked them, before performing her dragons roar.

Immediately after, she fell into a tree, constant sobs racking from her body.

"Why wasn't she using this power before?" Sting wondered aloud. "Because she can't." An exceed spoke sadly, standing between them.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked. "They kept cancelling her magic out, and did something so she can't think properly." She hesitated. "And she drank before coming here."

"She what?! I thought she's 17!" Sting replied in shock. Now that he was told he could see it.

"She is, but she manages to get it somehow. It started when the Tenrou team disappeared. I didn't know she had changed that much until your match at the Grand Magic Games." Carla told them.

They were both horrified, but noticed that they were about to kill Wendy. Her exceed burst into tears. "Don't worry. We're going to help her." Sting patted Carla's head before they both ran out into the opening, Rogue throwing shadows at the dark mage, going through the shoulder.

They screamed out and attacked Wendy, blaming her. "Stop it, that wasn't me!" She yelled. Sting rushed over to the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Oi, are you okay?" He asked. She didn't reply, but he didn't think she was able to. He picked her up and could feel her shaking as she passed out in his arms.

Rogue finished the wizard off and began dragging him back to the mayors office. When they got there, Anna's eyes widened. "Is Wendy-"

"She'll be fine, could you have this guy arrested? It's the mage." Rogue threw him on the floor. "Did he do this?" Anna asked horrified. Carla nodded. Anna handed her the reward. "Please keep Wendy-san safe, it would mean a lot!" Anna bowed.

"Don't worry, we will!" Sting called out as he began walking towards the hotel. "Carla, you can fall asleep if you want." Rogue spoke quietly, letting her drop into his arms asleep. Sting never realised how kind his best frind was to exceeds, he was like a completely different person.

"Rogue," Sting spoke, noticing something he hadn't realised nor known about. Rogue looked at him. He continued, "I think I know why we haven't heard about her and why she hasn't been in the Grand Magic Games. _**Her Fairy Tail mark is gone**_."


	4. 03

**Hey, I'm back :-) this isn't my favourite chapter but oh well. Any timeskips in this are the last ones for a while I guess ?**

 **Anyways; please read this part:**

 **-People have been asking if Romeo/Wendy is the ship in this fanfiction, which it is _not_. Im sorry if people were expecting that, but hopefully this chapter gave away who the pairing is!**

 **-Rogue doesn't act the same because I find it difficult writing him with no emotions at all. He speaks and acts differently.**

 **-Thank you to anyone who's reviewed this story it means a lot**

 **-Minerva IS nice to the guild in this - to others shes a bitch though**

 **-This chapter _does_ talk about suicide  & self harm ((idk if it'd be considered that but)) so if you're sensitive to those topics I wouldn't read **

**-Wendy/Sting/Rogue are now 19 / Romeo is now 18. Romeo basically looks like 12/13yr old him but just taller & Wendy is basically Edolas Wendy!**

 **Words: 2044**

 **Wendy's p.o.v**

 ****

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and immediately began panicking. Where was Carla? I remembered the fight with that wizard, and I tried sitting up but couldn't. I noticed my left hand was tied to the side of the bed with some needle stuck in. I stared at it horrified before grabbing hold of it and pulling it out and pulling the tie off.

I struggled out of bed and fell to the floor, quickly pulling myself to my feet. I made my way to the door and pulled it open. I was in a guild hall and they instantly become silent seeing me.

"Wendy?!" Carla asked in shock, standing up. Despite the fact I was in pain, a smile made its way to my face. "You're safe." I spoke. Everything started going blurry as I grabbed onto a railing.

"Rogue, catch her!" Someone yelled. I was caught by strong, warm arms as I passed out again, my body screaming at me for giving into the pain.

I woke again feeling even weaker, but this time there was others with me. Carla was lying beside me, seemingly asleep. I tried moving but this time both my wrists were tied to the bed.

"You're awake!" Carla's eyes opened, I guess she only had them closed but she wasn't asleep. "Yeah.."

"I'll be back in a second." She suddenly flew out of the room, leaving me alone. I stared at my hands and suddenly a feeling of helplessness washed over me, drowning every other emotion. Was it bad that I was upset I had survived?

My eyes suddenly widened as the thought flashed in my mind. It was true though, I was almost glad they had nearly killed me. _**I didn't want to live anymore**_ , and I was only now realising it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts with the door flying open. "You're awake!" A short white haired girl yelled happily, tears glistening her eyes.

"I, um.. Yeah... But where am I?" I asked.

"Oh right, well, you're in the Sabertooth infirmary. Sting and Rogue found you while that wizard was attacking you. They managed to defeat him and brought you back here - I thought you were going to die, if I'm honest."

"Why did they save me when I defeated them 2 years ago?" I asked, confused. "I'm not sure, they never said. I'm Yukino, by the way." She added.

"The fight was really strange.. They could cut off my magic and make it feel like my head was an ocean." I frowned, thinking back.

"I'd ask you exactly what happened but Carla's gone to get Sting and Rogue, they're probably still asleep."

"She knows where they live?"

"Yeah, she's been staying with them for the week since they've exceeds too - we all thought it'd be easier for her since she hasn't been around any of them in a while." Yukino spoke, checking the tubing that was connected to the needle in my hand.

It was my fault Carla hadn't been around exceeds in a while, I hadn't thought of bringing her to find a friend. Yukino changed whatever was being put into me. "It helps your magic come back quicker, when you were brought here it was nearly all gone." She explained as she watched me observe.

"Why do I have to be tied to the bed?" I asked, noticing I still couldn't move. Yukino sweatdropped at this. "Well, the others decided its best for you since you can't move too much or you'll faint."

"Oh, right.." I replied. It sort of made sense I guess. I heard a door fly open and footsteps of people running upstairs before Sting and Rogue came in with Carla. "Thank you for saving me." I smiled at them.

"No problem... Just glad you're okay." Rogue spoke up. They had now sat down at the side of my bed. "Can you tell us what happened?" Sting asked quietly.

I nodded. "I went into that town looking for a job, but before I had some drink.. And I got to that forest. It felt like there was an ocean in my head, blurring my thoughts. Then that Mage appeared. I tried using my magic but they cancelled it out. I don't know how, but they completely prevented me from using my dragon slaying magic, then they began attacking me with all the elements. It went on for what felt like forever." I teared up. Sucking in a deep breath, I continued. "I couldn't smell or hear much, and after a while I managed to think clearly and gathered any other bits of magic I knew.. I managed to get up and close and punched them with it, but my magic was gone. It was as if everything was sucked out of me. If.. I had used any more more magic I'd be dead. Then, I guess, Sting and Rogue arrived and I passed out."

"Uh, Wendy-san," Yukino spoke up after. Everyone's attention was now on her. "Earlier I got news.. The culprit. He's not being arrested because it's the mayors nephew."

My eyes widened. "What? He nearly _killed_ me!" I yelled. Sting stood up, knocking his chair over. "That's illegal he can't do that!"

"Should we report it to the council?" Carla asked. I shook my head.

"No, that'll bring too much attention to me.. They'll find me." I sighed. "I thought you _wanted_ to see them?" Carla frowned.

"Who?" Rogue asked.

"Fairy Tail." I replied, staring down at my hands. "Wendy? Why did you leave?" Rogue asked softly.

I looked up at him, fear in my eyes. "Because if I had stayed, I would have destroyed myself. I was the only one capable of getting us enough money to keep the guild going, so I went on mission after mission. To the point I was exhausted, but I couldn't rest. I'd end up staying up all night, drinking or crying, thinking that was how I could be happy. One night, I don't know how, I fell over and tried healing myself but, I don't know how, I ended up making it worse. Eventually I was found, but it took a week to heal. Nobody would let me near drink after that, but I still managed to get it. I nearly killed myself too many times, from accidental injuries. And then I realised, I wasn't happy. I made everyone in the guild happy with my little act of loving life, but inside I was slowly becoming something else. Then one morning after I got back from a mission I drank again and Romeo brought me to a spare guild room. The next morning I woke up with him and Carla beside me. And.. We got into a fight. She told me soon I'd end up being a joke to people if I wasn't already one."

"You still remember that.." Carla whispered, eyes widening.

"That was what made me realise how much I had changed. So I went up to the master, and left. Everyone was shocked, but I didn't back out. I left, Carla coming with me, and started training in other parts of magic, just as defences. That's what I've been doing the past two years."

They all stared at me. "Can you guys leave for a few minutes?" Rogue asked the others. They nodded silently and filed out, leaving us alone.

"Wendy.. What are you going to do after you leave this town?" He asked.

"You don't want the answer to that." Tears blurred my vision. That was enough to tell him. His face fell and he leaned into me, pulling me into a hug. "Please don't." He begged me.

"Rogue! I don't _want_ to live anymore, I don't want to do this anymore!" I started crying. He just held on tighter. "Join Sabertooth."

"What?" I spoke, my voice muffled because of his shoulder. "Join Sabertooth, Sting and I will fix you back up." He spoke determinedly.

"I.. Okay." A smile made it's way to my face. And it wasn't forced.

 **Normal p.o.v**

 **Timeskip: 2 years (( 7 years since tenrou team disappeared ))**

It was around 5pm in the average sized town of Koda, and three mages from the guild Sabertooth had just gotten back from a mission. The sunlight drenched them in an array of pink, orange and yellow. The clouds that were around held the promise of a calm, peaceful night.

"That was way too easy." A teenager with spiky blond hair complained. He kept it in strands that jutted outwards in different directions. His piercing dark blue eyes were slanted, and above his right eye he has a thin, diagonal scar. He had a guild mark on his upper left shoulder, and a crystal shaped earring on his left ear. He wore a blue vest with outer areas being golden and inner edges of gray fur over a short cream top, leaving his abs exposed. His hands were covered by dark blue gloves, and wore loose cream colored pants he held up with suspenders. Over this he had yet again dark blue footwear that reached up to his thighs.

He was accompanied by two others, a tall, long blue haired female. Her breasts were a common distraction for men, which were on show in a quite revealing cerulean colored top with a thin white trim. She had a blue bow tied in the centre of her chest, and wears a pair of white capri shorts.

Their other companion was a messy black haired male. He had bright red eyes shaped like a snakes, of which only one was visible due to his hair covering one eye. He wore a long black cape with golden edges, and a white ribbon hanging down on his chest. His cape had a Sabertooth symbol on it, replicating the mark on his left shoulder. Under his cape he wore a plain gray shirt with metal bands circling his biceps. A light sash covered his waist, consisting of four long pieces of cloth with a large dark cross. He wore a pair of armoured boots, and sported no expression.

"You fell into the the trap we set out for the beast so we had to chase it by foot, how was that easy?" The female replied, laughing at him.

"Shut up, it was hard to see in that lighting!" He retorted.

"Aren't you supposed to be the _Light_ Dragon Slayer?" The other male eventually spoke up.

The female ran in front of the two guys, making them stop, and tense up,mexpecting a figt. "Atleast we're finally home!" She beamed. They instantly relaxed, and both cracked a smile - even the one who's known for being emotionless.

She lead the way back to their guild, the sunset illuminating her eyes, making them look bright. When they arrived, she pulled the door open and held it open for her two companions.

"We're home!" The blonde yelled, a smirk plastered on his face. A white haired girl ran up to them and engulfed the bluenette into a tight hug.

"Wendyyyyy! You're back!" She screamed out. Wendy hugged her back.

"How was it?" Another famle, this time black haired, approached the two males while Wendy talked to Yukino. "She was a bit hesitant passing through Magnolia, but got over it. Otherwise the mission went great, I saved the day-"

"He destroyed our trap and we spent an hour chasing the beast on foot." The blackette interrupted his best friend.

"You idiot! Anyways, I'm glad you're all back safe." Minerva got mad but quickly changed her mood again, making Sting jump in fright.

"Yukino! How were the exceeds?" Wendy asked. "Frosche cried a bit because he missed Rogue, but Carla and Lector were fine."

At that moment, 3 cats came out of the back room, and one in a frog costume ran to his owner - crying again. "Sting-kun!" A red furred one beamed.

Wendy's, however, looked troubled. "Carla? What's wrong?" Wendy bent down, facing her best friend of many years. The cat looked at her, hesitating before fixing her posture and clearing her throat.

What she said next made the guild silent, Wendy's face drop and everyone else's eyes widen. "It's.. Fairy Tail. The Tenrou Team has arrived back. **Wendy, Team Natsu is alive."**

 **Sorry some of the paragraphs are so long & I got the descriptions from fairy tail wiki so thanks to whoever made that**

 **Hope you enjoyed & please review your opinion!**


	5. 04

**Normal p.o.v (( location : Fairy Tail guild hall ))**

"Romeo!" Macao yelled as Teebo aimed his club at Romeo. Before it reached the 18 year old however, a mysterious figure kicked Teebo high into the sky. He flew into the wall, but nobody paid attention. They all stared in shock as the Tenrou Team stood before them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Happy smiled, jumping up in glee.

"Oh my god!" Kinana yelled.

"You're back!" Wakaba shouted.

"What the hell happened, you all look the same!" Macao asked, eyes widened.

"Well.." Lucy laughed. And so they explained. Everything was filled in, and it's as if a puzzle was finally pieced together. Romeo stared at Natsu in awe, not believing his eyes.

Natsu turned and stared at him, and a smile filled his face. "Look at you, Romeo! You're all grown up!" Romeo continued staring, and tears filled his eyes as he finally spoke. "Welcome back, everyone. You're finally home!"

Everyone celebrated that night, making up for the 7 years that had passed. The Fairy Tail guild hadn't celebrated properly in years, having no reason to. Romeo showed Natsu and Gajeel his magic while Erza freaked over Alzack and Biscas marriage, others looking at Reedus' paintings of how he imagined them to be.

"Huh, what's this?" Lucy asked, picking up a photo of the members of Fairy Tail, seemingly years earlier. Everyone who hadn't gone to Tenrou was in this photograph, and in the centre was a younger looking Romeo with a familiar bluenette.

Team Natsu gathered around it, calling Romeo over too. Lucy handed it to him, noticing his eyes widen as he saw what it was. "Where's Carla?" Happy asked.

"And Wendy, they're in this photograph. Are they on a mission?" Erza asked, jumping to conclusions. The guild had now gone eerily silent, those who knew what happened looked in pain.

"Actually, um, Wendy.." Romeo breathed in, suddenly upset. "Wendy and Carla left Fairy Tail 2 years ago." "What?!" Natsu yelled, not believing him. Nobody would've guessed _Wendy_ of all people would leave.

"Where is she now?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, but maybe she'll rejoin the guild now you're back." Laki spoke, sounding optimistic. "She won't." Macao spoke up. Everyone turned to him, confusion etched onto their faces. "Dad?" Romeo questioned.

"Wendy's part of a new guild, has been for a while. She's actually helped me pay rent for the guild - that information is _not_ to go outside of this guild." Macao instructed. Romeo stared in shock which quickly turned to anger. "How could you hide this from me?!" He took a step forward.

"Leave it be. What made Wendy leave?" Makarov started off loudly but became quieter.

"After you guys disappeared, she began overworking herself to earn money for us. I guess it's partly our fault for not seeing how tired she was.. But she continued paying most of the rent, going on missions with some of us.." Max spoke up sadly. Wendy had been like a little sister to him, they occasionally went on missions with him where she opened up about how she truly felt.

"She started drinking at 15." Romeo took over, staring at the bar. Cana's eyes widened slightly, shock taking over her body. Wendy Marvell seemed like the least likely to start drinking to her. "And quickly became, I don't know, miserable. The only time she slept was when I forced her to or she passed out from drinking - it took over her life along with working and trying to find you guys. Everything about her had changed by now, she dressed and acted differently."

Mirajane looked crushed. Wendy had always been great company, and was one of the many sources of happiness for Fairy Tail. Hearing how much she changed hurt, knowing that Mirajane wasn't there for her when she needed it.

"Carla and Wendy began fighting regularly over how much she drank, and one morning after we got back from a mission I left for half an hour and came back to find her drunk and miserable. So I brought her to a spare room where she fell asleep and then that morning Carla flew in and we started talking about how she had changed. Wendy woke after that and didn't know where she was - and Carla got mad saying how she had become intoxicated again and should stop before people considered her a joke if they already didn't. Wendy got up after that and left. We took that photo right before she left, she has another copy." Romeo finished, tears coming to his eyes. "Why can't we go find her and bring her back here? She loved Fairy Tail."

Everyone sat silent, before a chair fell over and Cana had pulled Romeo into a tight hug. "Romeo, I know it upsets you that she left, but you have to think about _her_ feelings too. I don't think it was easy for her to leave, but from what I can tell, she want happy. For all we know, she could be happy right now. She could have found the love of her life, or become extremely powerful. She's still a Fairy Tail member at heart - no matter what happens, we all are. We're _**family**_. If you truly love her, you'll leave her in her new guild no matter which it is."

Everyone was silent, listening in awe to Cana. The boy broke down in her arms, and everyone looked away, before cheering Romeo up and starting to celebrate

 **Meanwhile in Sabertooth**

"They.. They're back?" Wendy repeated, wondering she had heard right. Carla nodded. "I'm not sure if it's true, but apparently they're all the exact same age as 7 years ago."

"No way, Natsu-sans back?" Sting spoke, shocked. "Rogue, that means Gajeels back too!"

"I don't care." Rogue replied, voice devoid of any emotion. Deep down he was intrigued, though.

"Are you sure they're back? I mean, a dragon _attacked_ them." Wendy had started shaking violently. "What if they come looking for me? I can't go back, I _can't_." She was crying now, the guild watching in shock. Wendy had never been like this before.

 **Wendy's p.o.v**

"Wendy.." Yukino said, looking at me, her best friend sadly. "Come here!" Minerva pointed at a lower member of the guild. They hurried over and cast a spell on me, knocking me out. "She'll come around in 10 minutes or so." I crumpled to the floor and everyone stared in silence. Although I felt like I was asleep, I could hear what was going on.

"What do we do about them?" Rufus asked. "There's nothing to do, we just make sure they stay away from here." Minerva spoke determinedly. She rounded on the Twin Dragons. "They'll probably enter the Grand Magic Games when it comes around. Your job is to make sure she doesn't freak out and faint at it. They'll probably come looking for her, do _not_ leave her on her own, under any circumstances. Do you hear me?" They nodded, fearing what she'd do if they failed.

I woke up after that. "I'm sorry.." I mumbled. Minerva just nodded at me. "It's fine." "Why don't you three go on a walk." Yukino clapped her hands, catching Sting and Rogues eyes. They nodded, pulling myself to my feet and dragging me out.

"What are you-" I began. They silenced me and continued walking. I stared at the sky, watching it slowly get darker as the minutes passed. We soon arrived at the beach in the corner of Koda, and sat down at a bunch of rocks.

"You know they're probably going to enter the Grand Magic Games this year?" Sting spoke after a while. "Mmm, I can just stay behind agai-" "You're coming with us." Rogue interrupted.

I stared at them, confusion on my face. What did they mean? "You're Orga's replacement on the team. Wendy, you're competing." Sting explained. I just sat there stunned. _I_ was competing in the games?

"What if I've to fight one of them? I'll never be as strong as any of them." My eyes were wide. The two boys sat on either side of me, wrapping their arms around me. "Just do your best, Wen." Rogue mumbled.

The sky was now a dark purple, fireflies everywhere. "They're here." I eventually replied. "What?" Sting whispered.

"Fairy Tail. See, they're approaching us." I looked out behind them. Sure enough, Team Natsu and a few others were approaching them. Us three Saberooth mages stood up to face them.

"What do you want?" Sting asked, stepping forward. "No need to be rude." Natsu replied.

I sucked a deep breath in. "He didn't mean to be rude, but it's dark out and a group of strangers walk up to us. You must admit you'd have your guard up too." Rogue and Sting looked at me surprised.

"Yes, she has a point, Natsu. We're sorry to bother you, but has a blue haired mage with brown eyes passed through this town?" Erza pushed past Natsu, taking centre.

"What's her name?" Rogue asked.

"We never said it was a she." Lucy spoke up, glancing at Gray who looked suspicious.

"You fucking idiot." Sting groaned. Romeo, who I hadn't noticed before, took a step forwards. Rogue stepped in front of me, blocking me completely from view.

"Move." I told him. He did, but looked like he was going to regret it.

"Wendy-san?" Juvia asked. Now everyone was staring at me. Well shit.

"I don't know who Wendy is, and clearly they don't know where or who she is either. Please leave us alone, and good luck with your search." I turned and was about to walk away when a flame attached to mywrist, pulling me around again.

"Wendy, come back. We miss you." Romeo spoke. He was now uncomfortably close to me. "I don't know who Wendy is, please leave me alone."

"I know you're Wendy, you don't have to be held hostage by these assholes!" Romeo yelled. That was it, I had had enough. I sent him flying with a punch. I stood up and walked away. Everyone stared in shock. But Romeo wasn't finished, he stood back up and tried grabbing me again but I just about managed to grab his wrist.

"Stop it." I spoke. He stood there and fell to his knees, crying. "I'm sorry about him." Erza apologized.

"I thought you all cared about your 'family.'" Sting spoke coldly. He turned around and followed Rogue and I as we disappeared into the darkness.

I woke up, breathing heavily. It had been a few hours since I had found out Team Tenrou were back. Sting seemed excited, Rogue seemed like he couldn't care less. Minerva seemed angry, Yukino shocked. Me, however, I don't know.

I couldn't believe it. They were attacked by a fucking dragon, yet they're safe. I turned over in my bed. I didn't want to make too much noise - I'd probably wake Carla, Sting and Rogue. Around two years ago, when I joined Saberooth, I moved in with them as I had no where else to go. Carla was in another miniature bed across the room - Frosch and Lector had one in the others room too.

I stood up, pulling my bed sheets with me as I opened the window and sat beside it, feeling the cool breeze against my skin. I closed my eyes and breathed in. It felt nice, but it wasn't good enough for me.

I dropped my quilt, closing my window slightly so that the cold night air could still get in and I slipped into a random pair of sandals. I already had a pair of shorts and one of Rogues old shirts on. It smelt nice, which made me smile. I stuffed a bunch of jewels into my pocket and quietly pushed my door open, holding my breath.

If I woke either of them up, I'd be screwed. I left it slightly open so I wouldn't have to bear the noise of it waking up someone - most likely Carla. I managed to get down the stairs without any of them creaking which was a miracle in itself. My hand reached the door knob, about to pull it open when suddenly a stair creaked behind me.

"Wendy, where are you going?" A voice asked. I slowly turned around, relaxing when I saw Frosch rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't sleep so I'm going on a walk. Did I wake you?" I whispered softly.

"Can Fro come?" He asked, not lowering his voice. "Shhh, and no, it's too dark out for you Frosch. Go back to sleep."

"But Fro wants to go with Wendy." Frosch teared up. I began panicking. "No, no, don't cry! We'll go on a walk together later, yeah? I'll.. Buy you ice cream, only if Frosch is a good boy and goes back to sleep." I smiled, hoping it'd work.

"Okay! Goodnight Wendy!" Frosch beamed, finally whispering too, before going back upstairs. I let out a breath, opening and closing the door as quietly as I could manage. I quickly walked out of the garden, hopping the wall instead of using the gate.

I headed down the street, taking in the scenery. Everything in Koda seemed more beautiful at night or at sunset. It was quiet, the occasional light on in a bedroom window. I quickly arrived at the local store, and walked in, the bright lights hurting my eyes.

"Wendy? What're you doing up this late, it's nearly 3am?" One of the workers, Danny spoke up, restocking shelves. I smiled slightly. I had become a regular for Danny, he was only two years older than me, with "Need a drink, bad news I want to forget."

He looked at me, observing my face before nodding. "Is it to do with the Fairies?" He spoke lowly. I nodded.

He understood and pulled out a bottle of some drink. "This is strong and shouldn't be consumed at once, but I have a feeling you'll be looked after." He winked at me as I handed the money over. I looked at him, confused but didn't say anything.

"Come back soon, Wendy." He smiled as I waved, walking out. "Bye, Dan." I replied.

I got to a little pond and smiled happily as I sat down, beginning to drink. Twenty minutes later, I was a wreck. I could hardly see in front of me. I stood up, ready to go home now that it was past 3am, but I jumped as someone stepped out from the shadows. I couldn't recognize their face as they grabbed ahold of me, and before I could scream they covered my mouth.

 **It's 11:47pm in Ireland rn so I'm heading to sleep, I'll probably update by Thursday or maybe even tomorrow. Sorry if it's short I haven't checked how long it is but I hope it's enough. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review your opinion :D**


	6. 05

**YO IM BACK :)) this chapters a pile of shit imo so excuse that lol anYway I'll write a few chapters of them training then the gmg happens - key of starry sky arc isn't being wrote about but just pretend it all happens lols ok bye enjoy**

 **Words: 1.7 or 1.8k idk**

 **/**

 **Wendy's p.o.v**

"Wendy, stop, it's me!" The person yelled. I stood up properly, squinting at them. I could just about figure out it was Rogue. "Eh? What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting - well more like falling - back onto the grass.

"Frosch came back upstairs talking to himself about getting ice cream with you which woke me up so I checked your room and you weren't in there so I followed your scent here." He explained. "Why do you smell of alcohol?" He frowned.

I paused from taking another drink from the bottle. "I don't know." I replied.

"Wendy, _what is that_?" He asked, eyes widening. I looked at the bottle, then at him. "It's water."

He sat down beside me and held his hand out for the bottle. I reluctantly gave it to him and he smelt it, his eyes falling back on me as he handed it back. "Why?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to remember it all." I replied, closing my eyes. And yet everything seemed more vivid. "Before they left, we went to a place called Edolas. There was another of everyone - with the complete opposite personality. I was there too. But I was a Dark Mage over there. Fairy Tail was the only guild left, they survived purely off of the want to live, they lived because they fought for each other. And then together, Earthland mages and an Edolas guild, we defeated a kingdom. It sounds like a lie when you say it out loud, but it happened."

She stared at the sky, saying anything that came to her mind. "I miss them. I want to see them again, but they'd probably hate me. And lately, it's like Minerva's different. She's more like Master now. Yukino is always with Rufus and Orga, too. All I have is you and Sting. The exceeds too, obviously."

I looked at Rogue from the corner of my eye. He didn't know what to say. I didn't blame him. I just blurted it all out suddenly. "What if I had gone to Tenrou, how different would things be?"

Rogue replied this time. "Everything would be different. For instance, you'd still be 12. You wouldn't be in Saber. Probably wouldn't have started drinking. You'd.. Be happier."

I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "For what?" "All the trouble I've caused." He looked at me and said nothing. "What do you think will happen to us in the future?"

"Hopefully alive." Rogue replied which made me laugh despite the fact I just wanted to cry.

"Wendy, how long has it been since you last drank?" Rogue asked, now fully serious. I furrowed my eyebrows together, trying to think. It hurt to think, but I made myself do it anyway. "When you and Sting found me in that forest. So about a year and a half ago." I shivered, hating that memory.

I had gotten extremely drunk for no reason at all, and started going around fighting fandom bandits. Probably wasn't my best choice considering 6 months ago I had nearly died doing the same thing. Carla had flown to get the Twin Dragons and half an hour later they found me sobbing with magic all around me while I had also begun throwing up - you also can't forget the knocked out mages after I had gone insane on them.

"That was horrible." Rogue spoke, looking down at me. I nodded, which made my hair fall in front of my face. He pushed it back, staring down at me. I moved my head onto his lap, closing my eyes.

 **/**

 **Rogues p.o.v**

 **/**

I stared down at Wendy, not taking my eyes off of her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Where _were_ we going to be in the future? I wanted a future with her and Sting in it. I didn't care where, as long as we're together.

Wendy's breathing evened out eventually, and her chest rose and fell rhythmically. She looked beautiful and she wasn't even _trying_. A blush rose to my cheeks as that thought crossed my mind.

It was near 4am now, so I took my cape off and wrapped it around Wendy, and she burrowed into it. I carefully picked her up, bridal style and began making my way home. I passed the store where she bought the alcohol, and from the window I could see the worker smiling as he saw me carrying her back.

It didn't take long to get home, since I walked quickly. I got in the door and silently walked upstairs, pushing Wendy's door open before laying her down. I stood there for a few extra moments before throwing her quilt back over her and closing her window, leaving and closing the door behind me.

I got into my own room and lay down, thinking about everything Wendy had said. Fairy Tail defeated a _kingdom_ with another version of themselves? And now she looks exactly like the her she saw 7 years ago. Wendy Marvell as a Dark Mage? It was hard to imagine. I closed my eyes and let sleep pull me into its grasp.

 **/**

 **Normal p.o.v (( the next morning ))**

 **/**

Wendy woke up and stared at the ceiling. She looked at Carla's bed and it was empty. She sighed, struggling to her feet and going downstairs. She was shocked to see everyone sitting at the table - usually they all went in at random times.

"She's awake!" Lector cheered. She smiled weakly and sat down, putting her face in her hands. "Wendy, hurry up and eat. They're announcing the Grand Magic Games team today!" Sting pushed a plate of food toward her, continuing to wolf down his own.

"Three months early _again_?" She groaned, beginning to eat although she had a feeling it wouldn't agree with her stomach right now. "They want to give them time to train." Rogue spoke, his voice devoid of emotion.

Wendy stopped chewing for a moment and stared down at her food. "Wendy? What's wrong?" Carla asked, watching her.

"Nothing." Wendy spoke as she pushed her chair out and legged it to the bathroom, hand clapped over her mouth. "Wendy?!" Sting called, shocked,

I puked into the toilet, gagging. I felt someone pull my hair back and they began patting my back. I fell back onto the wall when I finished. "Are you okay?" Sting asked, standing beside Rogue. I nodded.

"Wendy, get back into bed. You're extremely pale." Carla spoke. I looked at her, before pulling myself back up. "No, I'm coming. Just let me get changed." I walked past them and went to my room, changing into my usual outfit before walking downstairs - obviously brushing my teeth too - and we all headed to the guild.

"Carla, remember Edolas?" I spoke up. She tensed up but nodded. "Of course I remember, why?"

"Remember how I said I'd never end up looking like Edolas Wendy?" I laughed. Sting looked confused, while Rogue just kept looking on ahead. "I hope they're safe - Mystogan included." I paused, thinking as out how I had followed him around.

"What're you on about?" Sting asked. "Edolas. Alternate universe with another version of us where I was a Dark Mage because Fairy Tail was the only guild left so we teamed up with Edolas Fairy Tail to save Earthland Fairy Tail - who had been turned into a lacrima - and defeated a kingdom." I grinned.

"You didn't do that." Sting rolled his eyes. "Yes I did, and I was 12 when it happened." My grin widened.

"How come you got to do all that crazy crap?" He frowned. "Go join Fairy Tail and you'll probably end up in some drama." I shrugged, arriving at the guild. I pushed the door open, walking in and heading straight for the table I usually sat at.

"Wendy, I bet you're going to be on the team this year." Rufus spoke as I sat. I stared at him, startled. "I'm not as strong as half of the mages here."

"Stop lying, you could defeat Sting if you wanted. Now come on, we're all going to the garden." Rogue appeared from no where, walking by me with an annoyed looking Sting. "Nobody can defeat me!"

I followed behind them, arguing with Sting about how Carla could defeat him, but we immediately fell silent when we arrived outside. The master, Jiemma, sat up front, his eyes scanning over all of us.

We all stood in lines, staring straight ahead. In Sabertooth, we all listened to the master. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "As you all know, the Grand Magic Games begins in a few months. The past 7 years we have won. We are the number one guild of Fiore - and I don't expect that to change just because those Fairies are back. Now, lucky for us, we have an ex-Fairy. Wendy come up here."

I stiffened but moved up in front of him, wondering what was going to happen. "Wendy. Tell me, who is most likely to be on their team and how do we defeat them?" Jiemma spoke, staring down at me.

"I don't know, Master, but even if I did, I'm not allowed to. We're sworn to secrecy when we le-" I was cut off. "I don't care about any secrecy vows, _tell me how to defeat them."_ He was getting mad now.

I stood in front of him, not saying anything. I was risking my life right now, to protect Fairy Tail. Jiemma attacked me, and I fell to the ground as I was unprepared, my facial expression not changing. I didn't look fazed, but inside I was freaking out. "Tell me right now or I'll kill you and that damn cat of yours!"

I breathed in. This was going to make me feel like absolute shit. "Erza Scarlet. Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster. Mirajane Strauss. Gajeel Redfox. Requip Mage, Fire Dragon Slayer, Ice Make Mage, Take Over Mage and Iron Dragon Slayer. I don't know how to defeat them, anytime I've witnessed the, fighting they get back up until their enemy is defeated."

He stared down at me, contemplating whether my answer was enough but seemed satisfied. He nodded and instructed me to go back into line. While I did so, Rogue and Sting stared at me, shocked.

"I have chosen the team for this year. Yukino," Jiemma spoke and her eyes widened in shock. He continued, "Orga, Rufus and the Twin Dragons. Reserves are Minerva and Wendy. You have three months to train - do not fail or there will be extreme consequences."

We all left silently, but when we got back to the guild, everyone burst into conversation. "What the fuck was _that_?" Sting yelled, cornering me before I sat down.

"Wendy what were you _doing_? He was going to kill you!" Rogue joined in.

I stared them both back in the eye. "I don't like breaking promises." They both stared at me, when suddenly Sting grabbed ahold of my shoulders. "Then promise me you'll never do something as dumb as that ever again, _please_." He looked straight into my eyes, tears forming in his. My own widened slightly, but I nodded, dumbfounded. I pulled him into a hug and heard his heavy breathing before we all sat down.

Yukino looked at us as we sat and stared at us. "We're leaving to train at midnight tonight. Pack enough for four months, clothes for warm weather." She smiled slightly at the end and we nodded, continuing to chat about random things.

In my mind, though, I was worried about having to be placed into the games. Hopefully I wouldn't, **I don't want to face Fairy Tail.**

 **/**


	7. 06

**Normal p.o.v**

 **/**

The Grand Magic Games competitors and reserves left the guild hall early due to having to pack for training.

"Wendy, you're going to take forever so let Carla fly you home." Sting spoke up after they'd departed.

"I won't take that long!" Wendy replied, offended. "You'll probably try to pack up the fridge and bring it with us!"

"Excuse you, there's nothing wrong with a healthy diet!" Sting pushed his forehead against hers as they started bickering again. A tic appeared on Rogue's forehead before he hit them both.

"Carla, take Wendy home." He instructed. She nodded, picking up the bluenette (who wasn't happy with the choice but didn't complain as she didn't want to annoy Rogue further) and flew off.

Before they were out of hearing range, the Twin Dragon Slayers heard their conversation.

"Why were you staring at Rogue in the guild hall?"

"Oi! Shouldn't you be focusing on flying?"

"Wendy, don't avoid my question! Why were you staring at him?"

"I was staring at the wall behind him!"

"No you weren't!"

They didn't get to hear Wendy's reply though, as they'd flown out of range. "She was staring at me?" Rogue asked monotonously.

"She probably likes you." Sting shrugged, putting his arms behind his head.

"Fro thinks so too!" Rogue's exceed spoke up. Lector just nodded. Rogue stayed quiet, his face devoid of any acknowledgement of hearing them.

They arrived home ten minutes later, going to their own rooms and beginning to pack. They could hear Carla getting mad at Wendy for apparently packing an outfit that was 'way too revealing' before Wendy yelled back that it was a swimsuit.

Sting laughed, continuing his own packing. Eventually he finished up and went to check on Wendy. "Wendy.. What are you doing?" He sweat dropped, seeing her jumping on top of the suitcase.

"It won't close." She spoke, punching it closed. "Don't just stand there, zip it up!" She yelled at the male, and he ran over and began pulling at the zipper. "It won't close!"

"Rogue get in here!" They both yelled. He walked in, eyebrow raising at the sight before him. "Help me zip it up!" Sting asked as Wendy continued pushing down on it. Rogue sighed but helped nonetheless. 10 minutes later it was zipped up and Wendy rolled off of it, sighing.

"What is _in_ that?" Rogue asked, observing it. Wendy just looked at her closet, where only a few outfits remained - but they were years old. "Um, basically everything."

 **/**

 **Wendy's p.o.v**

 **/**

Sting looked at my old outfits. "Jeez, you really used to cover up, Wen." Picking up the one I wore in Edolas, he checked the size, squinting before throwing it at me. "Try it on, it might still fit."

"It's 7 years old, do you really think it'd fit?" I laughed. I glanced at the clock beside my bed which read 9:28pm. "Just try it!" He insisted, shoving me towards the bathroom. I sighed, rolling my eyes but trying it on.

I couldn't believe it actually fit me, sure it was a bit shorter but that's because I'm taller now. I walked out to where everyone was waiting. "It fits!" Sting yelled triumphantly.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that." Carla spoke, smiling slightly. "Well, let's go to Yukino's, I told her we'd be there by 10." Sting said, walking into his own room before pulling his suitcase back out. I picked mine up and started dragging it along with me. We waited outside until Rogue appeared with the exceeds and we headed for Yukino's apartment.

We arrived at 10 on the dot and it was now dark out. Yukino met us outside and then we decided to just go to a recently opened all night cafe. The waitress came over and took our order, but as she was walking away realization hit me. "Anna?" I asked.

She turned around, confused, but her eyes widened. "Wendy! I'm so glad you're safe! I've been praying you're all right." Tears welled up in her eyes. She saw Sting and Rogue and the tears almost fell. "Thank you so much for keeping her safe! Wait- Wendy, did you..?"

I nodded at her, showing her the guild mark on my ankle. A smile broke out on her face. "Please continue to be safe. Wow, I'm so happy now." "Anna, what happened, I thought you were a receptionist?"

"Actually, I quit after he didn't arrest his nephew for attacking you. Now I own this place!" Her eyes were sparkling in the light as she gave a piece of paper with the order to the chef. I smiled slightly.

Eventually our food was ready and we started eating. "This is delicious." Sting drooled. Yukino nodded in agreement, and when I ran out of water I stood up to go get some more.

"Hey Wendy," Anna appeared from no where, getting a drink herself. "Are you dating either of them?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed, "I'm not, actually."

"Ooh, then do you have a crush on either of them?" My face reddened at his, I don't know why. "You do!" She yelled, pointing at me. "See, they can't even keep their eyes off of you." She looked behind us. I looked too and they were staring.

"Anna," I put a hand on her shoulder. "They're Dragon Slayers. They can hear you." I walked back to my seat, leaving her standing there horrified, draining my cup on the way. Sting, Rogue and Yukino were all staring at me as I sat down.

I shrugged, finishing my food. After we all finished, Yukino stood up to go pay but I pushed past her. "I have this."

"Wendy, you told me you paid for rent, how aren't you broke? The last job didn't pay _that_ much." Rogue frowned, standing up to go pay too. I glared down at him. "Sit down before I smash your head in, I have the money." I walked away, their eyes following me as I handed Anna the money.

"E-eh, Wendy, you gave me too much." She went to push some of it back into my hand but I walked away. "Keep it, we'll be back in a few months. See you soon!" We left, Anna smiling at us.

"We should just head to the train station, it's nearly midnight." Yukino spoke, glancing at the clock tower. We nodded and headed towards it, bumping into Rufus on the way. We got their around twenty minutes early and just sat around, I decided to try and count the stars.

"What're you doing?" Lector asked, leaning over me. I smiled, "counting the stars."

Lector just nodded and Frosche lay beside me, Carla staying on a bench. Time passed quickly, Minerva and Orga arriving together. Orga noticed my body lying on the floor and tried to surprise attack me. I quickly threw Frosche up, earning a yell from Carla, before blocking the attack and punching him, Frosche landing back in my arms.

Minerva watched, and nodded as if she approved. "Come on, I already have our tickets." She rushed us all on and we climbed into a secluded part. "I'm going to be sick." Sting turned green immediately. "We haven't even moved." Carla raised an eyebrow.

I glanced at Rogue and saw he was slowly going green too. I sighed, before casting Troia on them both. "Thank you." They mumbled, settling into their seats properly. I managed to get the window seat, so I curled my feet up whilst leaning my head against the window. There was hushed conversations, however I didn't involve myself in any of them.

Eventually my body went limp as I fell asleep, feeling the cold from the window against my skin.

 **/**

 **Normal p.o.v**

 **/**

"She sleeps so much." Orga spoke. They were all watching the considerably young woman.

"Am I the only one who finds it funny how she could be 12 years old right now?" Rufus said. Everyone sweatdropped, but agreed on how it'd be strange.

"She got drunk again last night." Rogue spoke up suddenly. Sting turned to him alarmed. "Is that why she puked into the toilet this morning?"

He nodded, continuing to stare at the girl. She was a few months younger than him and Sting - her birthday was in a month or two. "She's changed since we met her." He observed.

"Remember that time we walked in on her in the bath trying to stab herself because the Games were approaching and she didn't wanna see Fairy Tail?" Yukino shivered. Wendy hadn't been in the guild that day, so her friends decided to go check up on her only to find her in hysterics as she was about to stab herself, crying about how she didn't wanna see her former guild.

"And now she's facing them at their full strength.." Orga sighed. He never seemed that interested in the Sky Dragon Slayer, but they were still friends. Sting and Rogue were extremely overprotective of her. They were both determined to make her happy - although neither had ever spoken that thought out loud.

One by one the team began falling asleep, and by one a.m it was just Rogue left. Frosche lay on Wendy's leg, Carla wrapped up in a blanket beside Yukino. Rogue shifted a bit and paused when Wendy began moving.

Next thing he knew, Wendy was practically wrapped around him, moving closer into him for warmth. Normal he would have pushed her away, but with a stoic face he wrapped an arm around her and held her close, drifting off to sleep himself.

 **/**

 **HIII sorry if this chapters crap, there'll be 2-3 chapters of training & then it'll finally get interesting (hopefully) when I start the grand magic games! I finally caught up with the anime so everything should be as realistic as I can make it (?)**

 **Anyways please leave a review, your opinions help me make this better :D have a nice day/night**


	8. 07

**Wendy's p.o.v**

 **/**

"Oi, Wendy, Rogue, wake up. We need to eat." Someone began poking me.

"Go away," I mumbled, burrowing into whatever was radiating heat.

"Just leave them alone, Sting, they can eat later." Another voice - Yukino I think - sighed. However, I was awake now and I opened my eyes slowly, blinking until I adjusted to the brightness of the lights.

Sting sat across from me, smirking. I gave him a questioning look, trying to sit up before noticing I couldn't. I was about to ask who it was before realizing it was Rogue. Trying to sit up was made a struggle as every time I tried, his grip tightened

"Help me!" I hissed at an amused Sting, my face glowing red. He shook his head before standing up and leaving. The rest of the team were out of the compartment too, including the exceeds. I waited a few minutes before repeatedly saying Rogues name, getting louder until he woke up.

He looked around confused before looking down and seeing his arm wrapped tightly around me, he quickly pulled away, moving a few inches away. "Sorry." He muttered. "U-um, it's fine.." I half smiled, not appreciating the awkward silence. Eventually the door opened and Yukino burst in, helping a green faced Sting in.

I cast Troia again, and he collapsed onto a chair. "We're arriving in less than an hour. I hope you're all ready for training hell." Minerva arrived, Orga and Rufus trailing behind her.

"I don't even understand why I have to train, you're all strong enough to not need a replacement." I sighed. "You haven't told her?!" Minerva rounded on Sting and Rogue.

"Tell me what?" I asked blankly. Sting looked at me, as if trying to find the words. "Well, Rogue and I have decided to try and teach you a bit of our magic seeing as you enjoy learning different types."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know why I learned those others."

He stared at me confused. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Because I thought if I learnt their magic I could go find and save them." I folded my arms and looked out the window as everyone but Sting and Rogue looked at me in awe.

Minerva went back to making a training schedule and the others chatted or read. Eventually we arrived at our destination, and we piled off of the train, dragging our luggage along.

"Is this a vacation town?" I raised an eyebrow. Minerva looked at me before replying. "Yes, but there's a forest over there where I've trained with the boys before." Sting, Rufus and Orga stared in horror, color draining from their faces.

"It's a forest, what's so bad about it?" Yukino asked, walking behind Minerva towards a rented house.

"She's going to make us fight naked." Sting grumbled. "I only did that because you were all annoying me. Plus, I let you keep your boxers on." Minerva spoke up, not turning around.

I smiled to myself, following behind the group. We had eventually gotten to the house on a small hill, and Rufus was about to open the door when suddenly I heard the faint sound of glass smashing.

I turned quickly, looking out at the small village close by. "Rogue," I spoke. He turned. "Can you get us to there?"

He nodded and we dropped our luggage, gaining the attention of the others. "Hey, what are you-" Sting began but we didn't hear the end of his sentence as he grabbed onto me and we appeared outside of the bank that was being robbed.

"Wait out here." I glanced at Rogue before running in, alerting anyone who was in there I was around.

"It's just a girl!" One thief yelled, dismissing me.

"One little girl can't defeat twenty of us!" Another cackled. I squinted at his guild mark which was very clearly on his head. Naked Mummy. "Oh, I was hoping it'd be a stronger guild. You guys are weak." I frowned. I'm extremely disappointed.

They looked at me, seemingly offended. One of them ran up to me and tried attacking me, but got my sock instead. "Well, that's just rude. I really liked that sock." I sighed, ripping the rest off.

The few workers there stared in shock and the mages stepped back in horror as my guild mark was now on show. "Shit, she's a Sabertooth member!"

A sword appeared in my hand and I began taking them down. It took less than 5 minutes - they were all cowards. I finished off the little gang leader and one of the staff had called the council. "You were neat and careful." Rogue observed, stepping out of the shadows after I was finished.

I shrugged. "What's the point in fucking about?"

Two council members approached me. The younger looking one kept staring at me while Rogue explained what had happened to them.

"You went to Tenrou Island." I said softly. He nodded slightly. "You've grown, Wendy."

I smirked. "You're not getting younger yourself, Doranbolt."

A weary smile stretched across his face. "They're looking for you." He said. "Fairy Tail."

"Well," I spoke dryly, "I'd love to see them drag me from Sabertooth."

Rogue stepped closer to me. Doranbolts eyes fell on him. He nodded twice, before turning away. "Good luck in the games. That's what Makarov says."

Figures he'd know, probably Lyon told him. "Tell the Fairies I wish them luck too." And Rogue pulled me close and we disappeared again, appearing back at the rental house.

Someone had already dragged our suitcases in so we just walked in.

"Where were you?! And Wendy, your socks!" Sting yelled, jumping up.

I stared down at them sadly. "Bank robber ripped them."

"Please at least tell me Rogue helped you." Carla sighed.

"No, he watched from the shadows, it was easy too. I only used one sword."

She shook her head but didn't continue on about it. Minerva stepped in. "You found that first piece of training quicker than expected." She said, smiling.

"Wendy, you're sharing room with Sting and Rogue."

"Why can't the girls be together?" I asked. A room with two guys. Great.

"Because I said so." Minerva grinned. I sighed, before heading off to bed. I had bumped into Minerva on the way up. "Sorry." I muttered.

She just nodded which was unusual. I brushed it off and continued going up the stairs, the Twin Dragons following me. We eventually found the room and went in, claiming the three beds. Sting went into the bathroom first, locking the door after him.

I went behind a corner in the room and changed into a a set of pyjamas. "Is it just me or is it really warm in here?" I frowned, going over and opening the window.

"Wendy, it's freezing." Lector spoke, lying on Stings bed. I had begun sweating now. Rogue looked up from the book he was reading, silently questioning whether to approach me or not.

"Wendy?" Frosche asked. I walked towards my bed but fell against it. "Wendy?!" Carla said, concerned.

"Sting, get out here!" Rogue yelled, standing up. "I'm fine, idiot." I gasped, standing up slowly before falling back down.

Sting walked out in a towel, his hair still wet. He looked at Rogue then me, eyebrows raised. "What happened?"

"Minerva." I grit my teeth, standing up and grabbing the bathroom door for support. My body wanted to shut down but I wasn't letting that happen - I wasn't going to show weakness. Sting and Rogue stared at my arm where something like one of Stings attack were glowing, getting bigger.

"Is it draining her power?" Carla stepped forward. Anger took over my other emotions and the glow disappeared. I panted, staring at my arm. Everyone in the rooms eyes followed me as I got into bed, pissed off.

 **/**

I woke up and immediately climbed out of it, heading downstairs and towards the kitchen. Rufus was in there, reading up on more types of magic. "I heard about last night." He spoke up as I poured a glass of milk for myself.

I shrugged. "It's in the past. Forget it."

He didn't reply, just continued reading. "Tell Minerva I'll be back by nightfall." I said, leaving my glass down on the counter and walking away.

I went back to the room and changed into better clothes for fighting and left, managing to not wake anyone up. I headed towards he nearby forest.

It didn't take long to get there, and almost immediately monsters appeared. I used my dragons roar, but they were barely injured. I summoned a sword and began attacking, blood splattering everywhere.

Just as I finished with the ones there a laser narrowly missed my leg. I turned around and jumped forward towards them. "Sky Dragons Wave Wind!"

This continued on for a few hours until I was exhausted, my magic nearly gone. I managed one more dragon attack before l gave up, sprinting to the exit. It was now dark out, and the village below was lit up beautifully. I made my way home, still panting due to the fact I had used so much magic.

I got in the door to see the exceeds on the couch, asleep. I pulled a random blanket over them before going upstairs and walking into the shared bedroom. Rogue was yet again reading and Sting was sitting at the window, half asleep.

They looked up when I walked in. "Where were you?!" Sting asked, rubbing his eyes. "The forest." I replied, pulling my shoes off and letting my hair down.

"Wendy, why can I barely sense any magic from you?" Rogue sat up, watching my movements. He's seen me exhaust my magic before, but I'd never gone this far. He was waiting for me to stumble, I could tell.

"I was fighting monsters." I replied, pulling the jacket I had brought for coming home off. I quickly grabbed my pyjamas and headed for the shower, the warm water soaking my body.

After I finished I quickly half dried my hair, eventually just plaiting it and got changed before stumbling into bed, feeling weak from overusing my magic. "Goodnight guys." I smiled under the quilt. Sting was pulling his shirt off and climbing into bed, Rogue already in it too. "Night, Wen." They replied in unison, and eventually we all drifted off to sleep.

 **/**

 **HI SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WASNT SURE HOW I WANTED TO PLAY THIS CHAPTER OUT BUT AFTER WRITING THIS IM JUST SKIPPING THE THREE MONTHS TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES SO YEAH EVERYTHINGS FINALLY GETTING MORE INTERESTING YEE YEE**

 **also happy late halloween it's now winter :-)**

 **I'll have another chapter up by Wednesday at least, sorry if this isn't good I just had no ideas at all for it oops. HAVE A GREAT DAY AND PLEASE LEAVE UR OPINIONS IT HELPS :-D**


	9. 08

**Hope you enjoy this BC I keep going to wiki/the anime to try make it as realistic as possible lmao I changed the scene were nalu meets twin dragons but that's it I think ! also Wendy got a lacrima to increase her power during training btw here's what magic Wendy knows: sky dragon slayer, some of: equip (mainly just swords), light, shadow, water & fire! she mainly learnt tenrou ppls magic because she thought it'd be a nice tribute to them so yeah :) I'll probably update Friday !**

 **/**

 **Wendy's p.o.v ((3 months later, 1 day before GMG))**

 **/**

"That train ride was horrendous." Sting groaned as we walked to the centre of Crocus, his face still a pale green.

"You should've waking me!" I sighed, fixing my shoe. The rest of the team had gone to check the hotel out, so it was just Rogue, Sting, the exceeds and I.

"You looked peaceful!" Sting replied. I had been asleep the whole train ride, and instead of waking me to perform Troia, Sting and Rogue suffered. I hugged Carla close to my chest, the games began tomorrow, which meant all the teams were in Crocus.

"I'm going to go look at clothes, I want to buy something." I replied, heading in a different direction from Sting and Rogue. "Come find us at seven!" Sting yelled. I waved, not looking back.

I had just pulled on a random outfit from my suitcase - a short pink kimono with plain black knee high socks, my hair hanging down around my waist. It was nice but I was going to become cold eventually due to how short it was.

I walked around the city, occasionally glancing around. I knew a few of the clothing stores around, so I decided to head for those. I held Carla in my arms as I approached a popular one. I got inside the door, slipping past two other customers viewing a selection beside the door.

"Hurry up, Ever!" A familiar male voice spoke loudly from behind a stand. I froze, my hand hanging mid-air as I was about to grab an outfit. Carla hadn't noticed and flew to the other side of the store where a few accessories were.

"We've to wait around until Laxus arrives so we might as well look around!" Evergreen replied. I took a deep breath and grabbed the outfit, keeping my eyes on the floor as I quickly walked past them and into a changing room.

I changed into the outfit, stepping back out to view in a mirror. Freed and Bickslow were three or four meters away, their backs were to me. Carla came over to look at the outfit I had on. "Your guild mark matches, it's nice." She spoke, looking up at me.

"Even if it didn't, there's socks to cover it." I shrugged. "Laxus-sama!" Freed had yelled happily, standing up to meet the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Evergreen had now come out of her changing room too, happily carrying a new outfit.

I had glanced at Laxus for a split second, but that was all it took. "Wendy?!" He spoke, voice raising. I froze as the Thunder God Tribe turned too.

"I, um, hi?" I spoke, turning fully. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. "You've grown." Evergreen eyes widened, looking me up and down. Their eyes all went to my ankle and I looked down, realizing my guild mark was on show, quickly trying to hide it.

"So Macao told the truth." Freed spoke. "Yeah.." I muttered.

"Want to go for a meal with us to catch up?" Laxus asked. I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice as I accepted, and kept my new outfit on - pulling the socks and shoes on and paying - before leaving with them and Carla.

"So how'd you end up in Sabertooth?" They asked when we got to an 8-Island and had ordered. I explained about how I had left Fairy Tail and trained, about the fight and the Twin Dragons finding me and how I joined Sabertooth.

"Do you've a boyfriend?" Bickslow asked, leaning forward. "No," I replied, shaking my head.

Just as he was about to ask another question, a young girl ran up our table. "A-are you Wendy from Sabertooth?" She asked, shaking excitedly. I turned my attention to her.

"Yeah, I am!" I smiled. "Can you sign this lacrima-photo of you, Sting and Rogue?!" She handed it to me.

I nodded, signing it. I observed the photo for a minute, it was after one of our missions - we had defeated a bunch of monsters terrorising a village and they had a celebration.

I handed it back to her, beaming. She thanked me before happily hurrying back to her family who smiled gratefully at me. I turned back to the Fairies. They stared at me, shocked.

"I don't know why she came over, I'm not a big deal unlike the Twin Dragons. Sorry about that." I sighed, scratching my neck. "Wendy, you're equally as famous as them." Carla rolled her eyes. Our food arrived and we began eating before talking again.

"Who are they? Lyon and Jura told us they're strong and that they had a female partner - which I'm guessing is you - but that's it." Freed asked, sipping his drink.

"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, Light and Shadow Dragon Slayer - Third generation. Natsu, Gajeel and I are first generation, Cobra and Laxus are second, and they're third."

"That explains the Twin Dragon thing but how are they third generation?" Laxus asked. "They've a lacrima too, but they also learned from their dragons, Skiadrum and Weisslogia, before killing them." I explained, seeing their reactions.

I glanced at the clock. It was approaching 7pm, so I said I'd head off. Before any of them could pay I had given the money to the waitress and wished them luck in the games and asking they tell nobody they had encountered me before leaving, Carla flying beside me. "It'll take forever to find them." I sighed.

Carla said nothing but picked me up and flew high enough that I could still catch their scent if I wanted. We flew around for a while, trying to catch sight of them. "There." I pointed at a crowd, with two males in the centre. We flew overhead and watched in shock as Natsu crawled out of the crowd.

"Well if it isn't Natsu Dragneel." Stings eyes glistened, as if Christmas had come early.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, still on the floor. Sting stared down at Natsu while a random female from the crowd spoke loudly. "How dare he not know who Sting-sama is!" A few others muttered in agreement.

"He's not even attractive." I heard Lucy mutter to Happy. "I'll have you know, girls fall for me daily." Sting smirked. Rogue glanced up at me and nodded. Carla saw too and prepared to drop me, flying above Sting.

"Oh please, I bet it's been months since a girl 'fell for you.'" Natsu rolled his eyes. I sucked in a deep breath, and Carla let go of me, and I began falling towards the ground rapidly.

"Actually, the last time was..." Sting paused, as if to think before a cocky grin covered his face as he caught me perfectly, my hair swaying slightly. "Right now." The fairies stared at me as Sting placed me down gently between him and Rogue.

"Wendy?!" Lucy spoke, staring in shock. Carla landed beside Lector and Frosch as they agreed Happy looked stupid.

"Hey! You've grown!" Natsu smiled. "What're you doing here?" I asked. He looked taken aback but answered they were entering the Games. I raised my eyebrow but said nothing. Lucy took a step forward. "Wendy! Are you joining Fairy Tail again?"

I looked her in the eyes. "No, I thought you were already told I was in a guild." I replied. I pulled my sock down, revealing my white guild mark, identical to Stings.

"You're all in Sabertooth?!" Happy asked, horrified. Lector rolled his eyes. "Only the best for the strongest guild in Fiore."

"How come you both smell of dragons?" Natsu yelled at Sting. "Because we're _real_ Dragon Slayers."

"All of us are the same!" Natsu replied, gritting his teeth.

"No, you're not. Let me explain, Wendy and the two fairies are First Generation - a dragon taught them. Laxus and Cobra from Oracion Seis are second generation - lacrima implants. Sting and Rogue, and even Wendy sort of, however, are Third Generation - a dragon taught them and lacrimas were implanted." Lector spoke, speaking slowly as if to a child.

"Did your dragons disappear in X777 too, then?" Natsu spoke hopefully.

"I guess you could say that," Rogue spoke, sadistic looks taking over their faces, "we killed our dragons in X777 to get the full power of Dragon Slaying."

Lucy's eyes widened, Happy staring in shock as an angry look washed over Natsu. "You're not real dragon slayers, you're exactly like us. You killed your dragons, you're pathetic!"

Sting got close up to Natsu, staring him straight in the eye. "Isn't it sad, how I used to look up to you? Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon Slayer that couldn't defeat a dragon. Rogue used to look up to your buddy Gajeel." He sneered.

"It was more of a curiosity to his power." Rogue spoke up.

"You wouldn't be able to defeat that monster Acnologia if you tried!" Lucy defended Natsu. "And Wendy, you're a Fairy Tail member, why aren't you coming back after you've seen us especially? What happened to the Wendy _we_ knew?"

"It's been 7 fucking years since you've seen me, and it's been 4 years since I was in Fairy Tail! The Wendy you _knew_ is long gone. I'm not 12 anymore. I wasn't happy in that guild and now I'm finally happy with Sting and Rogue. Please respect that because if it was you in this position I'd be happy for you." I had started shaking angrily.

Sting put a hand on my shoulder and I slowly relaxed, not realizing how tense I had been. "I need a drink." I spoke up. "Wendy, no." Rogue said firmly. They both grabbed a hold of me and started leading me away, the fairies watching.

"I can't believe you killed your parents, you scum!" Natsu yelled as we walked away, finally standing up.

Sting and a Rogue stopped but didn't look back. "We'd fight you but we don't like wasting time." And they continued walking away, pulling me along.

 **/**

 **Normal p.o.v**

 **/**

"I can't believe those rumors were true." Sting laughed as they approached the hotel. Wendy stared down at the ground, not replying. "I don't think half of them have realized they're a laughing stock." He continued.

"Did you run into any others?" Wendy asked quietly. He shook his head. "Did you?"

She nodded. "They're glad I'm happy, I think." They got to the hotel and were about to go into their separate rooms when she spoke again. "When Natsh wants to achieve something, he achieves it. Please try win the games." She teared up.

Sting just pat her head, grinning. "Don't worry. Sabertooths going to kick ass." He left her in the hallway, a sad smile on her face. She had a feeling the Fairies would beat the Tigers.

 **/**

 **also I'm currently writing a Lucy fanfic called drown, here's the main idea:** _lucy, sting &rogue are best friends since childhood. everyone knows if you hurt lucy, the two boys will come after you. when lucys father decides sabertooth academy isn't good enough for her he moves her to fairy high - the opposing school her brother laxus attends. lucy hates having to start over but she's just glad she can still see her best friends. making new friends seems hard due to the fact she's from the enemy school but she quickly finds friends. eventually she is beginning to be happy, when the bullying starts. her father is becoming more angry with her too, adding to stress. eventually she becomes depressed. she tells nobody, but her friends notice something is up. when lucy begins to get harassed even over her phone, things get of hand, and someone figures out what's happening. can lucy be helped before she drowns in misery?_

 _((includes triggers like abuse, self harm, suicide attempts, bullying))_

 **would anyone be interested in reading?**


	10. 09

**This chapter took forever to write I had such bad writers block I'm so sorry :( ANYWAYS yeah I know this isn't the best but now that the games are FINALLY starting it'll get more interesting! some things are different + Wendy is actually really oc sorry about that haha anyways bye hope u enjoy leave a review if u have time :)**

 **/**

 **Normal p.o.v ((with Natsu/Lucy))**

 **/**

The three Fairies watched the Twin Dragons walk away with Wendy in shock. They had never heard of Sabertooth yet everyone else worshipped them. Natsu was seething with anger at the fact they've murdered their dragons.

"Natsu.. Let's just go back to the inn." Lucy spoke, putting a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't believe Wendy, who seemed so innocent, hung around with those two and was now a Sabertooth member.

Happy looked on the verge of tears as Carla didn't try and defend him as those other exceeds called him names. They headed for the inn, running into Gray and Cana on the way.

"Hey, what's wrong with you both?" Cana asked, seeing their expressions. "We'll explain at the inn when Erza's around." Lucy sighed. They continued in silence, arriving around half eleven - an angry Erza at the door.

"Where were you all?!" She yelled. "I was at an uncomfortable meal." Gray spoke and Cana explained how she was drinking and Gray saw her and they walked back together.

"We ran into two Sabertooth mages." Lucy said miserably, speaking for the remaining three of them.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Cana asked, lying on one of the beds. She had now pulled out a bottle of drink and was now drinking it, but still listened to Lucy and Natsu explain how they were out shopping but then had heard people talking about a fight and headed towards it.

"I managed to push through the crowd and ended up on the ground, there was these two guys standing surrounded by knocked out bodies, but they smelt like dragons. The blond was a cocky bastard, too. They seemed surprised to see me, and then I heard Lucy say how he wasn't attractive."

"He heard too," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Then he started saying how girls are always falling for him, and then Natsu said it had probably been months. A minute later someone literally _fell_ from the sky, and she looked familiar until we saw her full face. It was Wendy."

Erza's eyes widened slightly and Gray stared confused, while Cana choked on her drink. "Wendy?!" She spluttered.

Happy nodded. "She looks different and is taller, but it was Wendy. And her magic power felt insane."

"Well, she's 19 now so that was bound to happen. Why didn't you bring her back here?" Erza yelled at the end, pointing at Natsu. "Because she joined Sabertooth!" He yelled back.

"What?" Gray asked, as if he hadn't heard right. "Are you sure it was our Wendy?"

None of them could imagine Wendy being in a guild like that. They hadn't heard much of it but apparently it was the complete opposite of Fairy Tail. "I'm going to defeat those bastards for killing their dragons." Natsu hissed, anger pumping through his veins.

"Natsu, no fighting unless absolutely necessary or in the Games. Well, all the team is here before 12. Cana, stop drinking, tomorrow's going to be busy." Erza instructed, glancing at the clock as it slowly began approaching midnight.

 **/**

 **Wendy's p.o.v ((with Sabertooth))**

"Eh? You ran into the Fairies? _Twice_? Jeez, Wen, you're unlucky." Yukino laughed, continuing to flick through the manual for the games.

I sighed, leaning against the door. "I know, but it's going to be impossible to avoid them. I want to go home."

Suddenly the door flew open, pushing me against the wall. Footsteps came in. "Oi, where's Wendy? I thought she was with you." Stings loud voice echoed around the room. "Behind the door." Yukino replied, the sound of pages turning following the sentence.

The door slightly moved, and Sting stared at me. "What the heck are you doing, Wendy?" He inquired. I glared at him before rubbing the slight bump on my head.

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked. "Oh yeah, Jiemmas looking for you, I've no idea why. He's in the lobby."

I sighed but stood up. "Alright." I walked out, leaving Sting and Yukino alone in the room, heading down to the lobby. As expected, the Master was there.

"Wendy, the pumpkin from the games has contacted me about you." He spoke, the couch he was on shaking slightly due to his voice.

I didn't know whether he expected a reply or not, so I just stayed silent, facing towards him.

"They want you to be a healer for any injuries those other pathetic guilds may acquire, so expect to run into that dumb guild full of Fairies." He laughed momentarily before taking on a serious look again. "I've told them you've agreed to it as Sabertooth is being paid for it, so try pull any extra money. You can go."

I clenched my jaw, nodding before leaving, my hands forming fists. I headed back up to the hotel room, the whole team now gathered there. They were discussing fighting tactics for possible contenders in the Games.

I immediately went to the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas, silently walking back out to the room and slipping into bed, none of the others trying to engage in a conversation. "Good luck." I muttered to the Twin Dragons who were in chairs besid my bed.

"Night Wendy." They replied, and my body relaxed slightly as I shut my eyes.

 **/**

I woke up to an empty hotel room, which was unusual because I expected Yukino to at least be in here. I sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, pulling my cardigan tightly over me as I stared out the balcony before throwing it off and heading to the bathroom.

I looked at my arms, all the scars I had placed there. I grit my teeth. Nobody knew about them, not even Carla, but there was close calls. I managed to cover it with sleeves, but it was going to become easier now that winter was fast approaching. I licked my lips as I picked up the metal and stared down at it.

 **(Time skip 5 mins later BC triggering)**

I didn't waste any time stopping the bleeding and I quickly showered before getting changed into my new clothes. I stood in the centre of the room contemplating where to go before deciding to just walk around Crocus. I pulled open the door and was surprised to see Sting about to knock and Yukino beside him, looking anxious.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Sting spoke cheerfully. I nodded slowly. "We're heading to the games now so come on!"

I began walking behind them, people stopping and staring as some females fainted at the sight of Sting and males drooled upon seeing Yukino. Nobody really took notice of me - which I wasn't complaining about. Many of Crocus' streets were filled with crowds heading towards Domus Flau.

We managed to find the others in the crowd, Minerva ushering them through the waves of people. My breathing hitched as I caught view of most of Fairy Tail gathered together, smiling and laughing. I froze in place and just stared as the team walked away, Minerva appearing at my side again. "Wendy, what are you _doing_? We've to go!" She growled, glaring at Sting for almost tripping her up.

She followed the direction I was staring as I hadn't replied. "Oh god, don't tell me _they_ got in? Don't even bother with them."

Yukino now hurried back with Rogue at her side. "Um, Minerva-sama, Sting-sama got pushed onto a cart and immediately began suffering from motion sickness, and, well, Orga was messing around and pushed it away and now it's headed for the bottom of the arena."

A tic appeared on Minerva's forehead. "Those idiots! Get Rufus and Orga back over here immediately and do not move under any circumstances. Understand?" She glared at the rest of us. We shrunk away but nodded nonetheless and I headed to where Orga and Rufus were before noticing they'd wandered off to a crowd of girls near.. Fairy Tail.

I began panicking as I realized I had to walk past them to get to my guild mates, and shakily began walking, Rogue and Yukino watching silently as I approached the two Sabertooth representatives.

They looked up as you told them to go over to Rogue and Yukino. "We're over an hour early, Minerva won't do anything." Orga rolled his eyes. Rufus looked at him skeptically, but it didn't seem as if Orga wanted to move.

Rufus walked over to the Shadow Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage. I punched hard Orga in the face, making him crash to the ground unconscious. Everyone in the proximity stared in shock, some of the Fairies looking up. I quickly turned away, hoping they wouldn't realize it's me as Yukino hurried over and helped me carry Orga back towards where Minerva left us. I was nearly out of their sights before a voice called from behind. "Hey, it's Wendy!"

I halted to a stop, grimacing as I turned around and plastered a fake smile on my face. Natsu was staring at me with a grin on his face, the rest of the guild staring in shock. My eyes darted from Bisca, to Laki, Max, Gray, Alzack and Asuka. And then finally, to Romeo.

Romeo ran forward, tears in his eyes and pulled me into a tight hug. My eyes widened in shock as we nearly fell over. I stood still for a moment before slightly hugging back, my head pressed against his chest.

I knew the team was going to kill me so I prayed that ATLEAST Minerva wouldn't come back for another few minutes at least. Eventually I pulled back, looking down at the ground as I stepped back. "Where have you been? You promised to visit!" Romeo spoke, tears in his eyes.

My mouth was dry as I couldn't find a reply, and Rogue stepped forward, pulling me into his chest. I looked at him in confusion before seeing his face slightly angry, jaw clenched. "Could you not touch my comrade?" He asked coldly.

Romeo looked taken aback, but straightened up. "Excuse me? She was my comrade too."

"If my memelry serves correct, you said _was_. That's past tense. She's _our_ comrade now." Rufus stepped forward too. I stared at him with difficulty due to Rogue holding on so tight. "Guys, just leave it, the hug was a mistake-"

Romeos eyes widened slightly when he heard that and I fell silent.

"Wendy, be quiet. You're lucky we don't tell Minerva." Rogue spoke emotionlessly but firmly, gently pushing me back towards Yukino. She caught a hold of me and averted my gaze. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as all of Fairy Tail watched. Nobody really said much, until the Sabertooth mages turned away from Fairy Tail, leaving Romeo standing in the middle of the crowd, staring helplessly at us.

I stood in silence as Yukino and Rufus chatted quietly. Occasionally I caught Rogue glancing at me, but each time he'd just sigh and shake his head, making me feel worse every time. Minerva eventually came back, with Lector, Carla, Frosch and Sting behind her. By then Orga had awoken, but even he hadn't said anything to me.

Eventually the team and I had to split up as I was instructed to head to the infirmary. I quietly wished them luck as I opened the door. Porlyusica, who I had briefly met before, sat in there. I hesitated at the door before closing the door behind me and walking to an empty seat.

She hadn't looked at me since I arrived, so I just stayed silent, taking note of everything in the room. Eventually Porlyusica looked at me and spoke, making me jump from the sudden break of silence. "There's a book over there with two spells Grandeeney couldn't teach you." She pointed at it.

Slowly I stood up, approaching it. I picked it up, observing it before looking at her. "How do you know about Grandeeney?"

What she said next made my heart skip a beat.

 **"I'm Grandeeney from Edolas."**

 **/**

 **HEY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WEEK I WAS BUSY W A CONCERT + HOMEWORK BUT IM BACK NOW!**

 **im also all praying for all the people who have lost a loved one recently and I hope you all stay safe!**


	11. 10

**Sorry for not updating omg I've had bad authors block smh plus I've felt sick all week so yeah sorry.. New update won't be that long but if I get any details wrong it's because I use the wiki for episode summaries. Also I know Romeo had no scars but he has to begin hanging around Wendy again for the plot sOOOOO enjoy! And if I don't update again this because I've to study for exams ok bye**

 **/**

 **Wendy's pov**

 **/**

"Grandeeney... From.. Edolas?" I repeatedly slowly, hoping I had heard right.

She nodded slightly. "I don't know Grandeeney from Earthland though."

My heart dropped slightly, but Edolas Grandeeney was standing in front of me. I was happy enough with that. She continued looking at a medium sized lacrima screen that showed the crowds filing into the stands.

I picked up the book and sat in a chair in the corner of the room, beginning to read it.

After a while of reading I looked up as I heard Mato beginning to announce the participating teams.

He called out Fairy Tail A, and I continued staring as Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Cana and Erza walked out. They all looked confident until the crowd began booing them, which must've been embarrassing.M

"Why did he say Fairy Tail A?" I asked, walking over to get a closer view.

Porlyusica shook her head before telling me she didn't know either. Soon enough, Fairy Tail B came out and even Porlyusica looked slightly shocked.

Mermaid Heel. Lamia Scale. Raven Tail. Quatro Ceberus. Blue Pegasus. And then, one by one, Sabertooth came out and a grin spread across my face as the room shook from the screams of fans.

After that, the camera switched to a view of all the guilds and my smile faded as I saw Team Fairy Tail glaring at Team Sabertooth. Natsu, specifically, wouldn't take his eyes off of the Twin Dragons but they took no notice.

I sighed and sat back down, going back to the book. The only spells Grandeeney could never teach me. Eventually, the first game, Hidden, was announced and the crowd got excited. Rufus was representing Sabertooth.

Suddenly I caught three new scents approaching the infirmary and I looked at the door expectantly. I had smelt them before, I just couldn't think of who it was. Even so, I slowly pushed my chair further beside the bed that was close to the wall. The door was in front of me, so if anyone walked in I wouldn't be spotted unless it was closed.

I went back to my book, decidedly ignoring the door as it opened and some Fairies walked in and headed straight for Porlyusica. I looked up and saw Bisca, Alzack, Max supporting Romeo who looked in pain. They hasn't taken notice of me yet.

"What did you do?" Porlyusica asked as he grit his teeth. "It's reopened wounds from a few weeks ago." Bisca explained. "Some monster attacked me on a mission." Romeo muttered.

Suddenly he coughed up a bit of blood, alarming Alzack. "If it's the same wound as last time, I can't do anything about it. I tried everything I know." Porlyusica closed her eyes.

"Are you kidding?!" Alzack raised his voice. I put the book down and stood up, alerting them of my presence. "Show me." I said simply.

Romeo didn't take his eyes off of me as he pulled his shirt off, revealing a bunch of jagged cuts that were deep and had definitely reopened. I observed it for a moment before speaking. "Get on the bed."

He nodded slightly, the four adults watching as I began working on the injuries. His backside was definitely easier due to the fact he wasn't facing me and there wasn't as many cuts, however, when he had to turn around he wouldn't keep his eyes off of me and I had to touch his bare stomach which was just extremely awkward.

After twenty minutes of focusing on his front, I noticed nothing had begun healing yet. I grit my teeth and began forcing more magic out, the light blue glow slowly getting darker.

"What are you-"

"Shut up. I need to concentrate." I muttered, focusing on closing the wound. A light blush began to cover my face as I began slowly tiring myself out.

Eventually I got frustrated with the slow process and just poured everything I had into it, a slow breeze forming around me, throwing my hair around. "Oi, Wendy, stop!" Max yelled, about to jump forward and grab a hold of me, but Alzack held him back.

Eventually the previous light shade of blue was a darkened navy, and slowly but surely it began working on the cut.

"Shes going to exhaust herself.." Bisca sighed, turning around watching as Hidden was now in full swing.

"I've done this to two people before, this is nothing." I retorted, not taking my eyes off the cut. Romeo kept gasping in pain as it slowly began hurting more.

"But you passed out after, didn't you?" Porlyusica asked. "No. I had to get back up and use more magic and fight." I looked up at her.

"And then?"

"And then, I had to heal the two people again, and myself, finish the fight off after my partners had taken another fight off into the distance and then heal us all again. Immediately after we had to walk back to the closest town which was about five hours away." I smiled triumphantly.

"How've you been since you left?" Max suddenly asked, leaning against the wall beside me. "I've been up and down. How's the guild?"

"Well, it's been better, but we're coping." He replied. It was obvious what he meant by it. Nobody said anything as silence enveloped us.

I looked down at where the cut was to see a scar had developed. For the most part, it has been healed. The rest had to be done by itself. The glow suddenly disappeared and I sighed in relief as I slumped back in my chair slightly. "Thanks." Romeo muttered, his breathing slowly evening out. I didn't reply.

I stared at the lacrima screen, where Rufus had just claimed victory over Gray in Hidden. The others all turned to me, shocked that Gray had lost. My face showed no expression, I had expected those results. I think a part of them had too. I stood up to go get my book, but stumbled, quickly falling back onto the chair.

"Wendy. Rest." Porlyusica said sharply. I looked at her. "I'm fine."

"You haven't used that spell in months. You're exhausted, get to bed." Bisca spoke firmly. I shook my head, insisting I was fine. She sighed but didn't say anything more. Eventually Max, Bisca and Alzack left to go back to team Fairy Tail but Romeo had stayed. I had folded my legs over the chair, watching the screen. However, I wasn't really paying attention.

Porlyusica hadn't taken her eyes off of me, and Romeo occasionally glanced at me. My eyes almost closed but I quickly blinked until they were back open, and this happened repeatedly. My body went limp as I passed out.

 **/**

 **Normal p.o.v**

 **/**

Porlyusica nodded knowingly at Wendy's limp figure. Romeo sat up, pulling his shirt back on and standing up as the games finished for the day. "Romeo, can you drop her off to the Tigers?" Porlyusica asked, gathering up a few items.

He nodded, saying goodnight to the elderly wizard before carefully lifting Wendy into his arms bridal style and abruptly left the medium sized infirmary. He didn't really know which direction Sabertooths booth was so he just walked around until he ended up at Fairy Tail.

"Romeo?" Lucy asked as he poked his head in. "Do you know where Sabertooths booth is?" He asked, readjusting the sleeping girl in his arms. She shook her heD, but Laxus looked up. "Straight across from us." He spoke gruffly. Romeo nodded, thanking the older man before continuing towards enemy territory.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" A male voice spoke loudly as he approached the room where he thought they were. "I went to the infirmary but she wasn't there." Another voice replied, slightly quieter.

Then Romeo started walking towards the source of the voices. Two males and a white haired female turned to face him as his footsteps echoed loudly in their empty booth.

"Wendy?! What did you do to her?" The female spoke, shocked, not sure whether to move to grab her or not.

"I didn't do anything, she fell asleep." Romeo replied dully, placing her down on one of the chairs, not giving any of them a second glance as he walked out. Rogue was the first to move as he picked Wendy up and hung her over his shoulder. The three mates began walking back to their hotel, not much talk between them.

 **/**


End file.
